


At Your Discretion

by draelynn



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Craigslist, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draelynn/pseuds/draelynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Wall Street rich kid Schuldig entertains a proposition from an ambitious, scheming Brad Crawford. Who is on top is a rather subjective question with these two in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally inspired by an actual craigslist ad and some casual commenting surrounding it. 
> 
> Circa 2011. For the archives.

_I am a male model who has done a lot of work around the world and in NYC. I recently graduated college with a degree in finance, I have great stats (3.9 GPA) from a semi-target and decent work history. I am looking to break into IB as an analyst. I am looking for an MD or at least a VP from a BB or boutique bank in the city. I will be willing to relocate within the US and Asia (beggars can't be choosers). You should be able to get my resume through to HR and secure me at least an initial phone interview._

_What I can do for you:_

_I can pretty much do whatever you would like. I am straight but will be enthusiastic in our encounter. I am versatile and am willing to play out a fantasy if you wish. This would be a one time deal unless you are a major player at an elite boutique or bulge bracket and really help me out, then we can do this a few more times if you wish. Complete and utter discretion is a must and you will need to verify who you are later down the road._

_If you have any more questions feel free to email me._

How could anyone resist a blatant offer like that? Restraint isn’t exactly my strong point and my interest was definitely piqued. He was quick to respond to my emails; concise, to the point and annotated with appropriate links to help ‘verify’ his claims. Let’s face it – Craigslist isn’t exactly a bastion for moral integrity even when it comes to meaningless sex with total strangers.

I clicked through his links as the minutes until our meeting ticked by. He could have been anyone other than the GQ poster boy in those pictures. Tall, dark, and chiseled just enough with a piercing stare that hinted at natural confidence in each and every pose. It was pretty clear that he saved the underwear ads until last for a good reason – sealing the deal with what had better not be bragging. He would know I’d be expecting what he advertised in those pictures.

No one is that lucky.

He’d probably be older and let himself go as he worked his way through school. And everyone knows how much they photoshop those pictures anyway.

At least the school records he provided checked out. Or, at least, someone with that name checked out. It’s not like I was planning on carding the guy.

I kept telling myself I didn’t care why this guy was sinking to this level to simply get his foot in the door. I know the economy is piss poor but a man with his education and experience should be able to, at least, rate an interview in any number of firms without the need to resort to trading his straight virgin ass on craigslist.

Me – I knew exactly why I was sinking to this level. I’m pretty sure Mr. Straightguy had no clue what he’d gotten himself into. I had already decided that there would be something obviously, glaringly wrong with this guy. I didn’t even really care if he was a good lay although it would be a bonus I wouldn’t have minded at all  
.  
Soon enough there was a knock at my hotel room door.

I closed my laptop as I called out and invited him in. I made sure the suite would make the money impression he seemed to be looking for. As I stood and straightened out my suit, he was just – there - like he had walked right off one of those glossy ads and into the room. That piercing stare was even more enticing in person. He was tall – a bit taller than me – and definitely wider in the shoulders. He was a bit older though how much older I couldn’t really say. Unexpectedly, he was very well put together. The suit could have been from one of the designers he had worked for. There was nothing cheap about him. And his eyes, sharp and intense behind stylish glasses, never wavered. Not a hint of fear, or nervousness or embarrassment. He even extended his hand first.

“Brad. Glad to finally meet you. “

He had a grip that felt as if it could easily be vice-like yet he gave it just the right torque to drive his point home. His voice was a deep rich baritone that demanded attention. He was here on business.

“I’m afraid you still have me at the disadvantage. You know much more about me than I do about you.”

He immediately launched into negotiations with all the charm of a well-heeled aristocrat. He knew this game. I had forwarded enough information to him about my position without bringing my own name into it.

“I have more at stake in this than you… for now, just call me Schuldig.”

“Guilty?” His quiet laugh put a sly smirk on his lips. “Austrian… or German?”

“You have an ear for accents? German, although I’ve spent most of my life in Switzerland.”

“You are quite young to be holding a vice president’s position…”

Oh, the silent accusation was there. But how could I fault him for his caution?

“ Money talks and old money talks loudest of all. I’m afraid entertaining myself with polo for the rest of my life was out of the question.”

“So a life of high finance and anonymous sex on craigslist is more exciting than a life of luxury?”

I smiled as I let my eyes wander over him. It seemed he was every bit the package he promised. Maybe a bit more than I had allowed myself to hope for.

“If this works out for you, it won’t exactly be anonymous anymore, will it?”

“This arrangement will put us both at considerable risk… should it work out.”

Lines drawn in the sand, I offered him a seat as I poured drinks. We both took a moment to assess one another over the rims of our glasses.

“I am glad to see that you live up to the hype you posted in your ad.”

“I’m here to negotiate. I wouldn’t sabotage my position with an obvious lie. “ He took a long considering sip before turning to the case at his side. He laid out several things on the table between us. “So far you seem to have held to your word as well. The background details you sent checked out from all angles. ”

“You’ve had other offers?”

“A few. They weren’t offering what I am looking for.”

I glanced at the documents on the table. I expected the usual resume and such. On top was a doctor’s report dated two weeks prior giving him a clean bill of health.

“You are quite thorough.”

“You expected less.” It was statement of fact. He was enjoying this.

“Really? Why are you here? Your credentials are solid enough to land you the position you are looking for. Why this?”

He took a breath and leaned back in his chair. It was clear he had no desire to discuss his motives. He didn’t want anything remotely personal to get in the way of this transaction. I saw his bid, and raised it. He was obviously weighing my motives, perhaps second guessing his instincts to have come here at all.

“I would guess I am here for the same reasons you are.”

“I already have a job and, quite honestly, I don’t need craigslist to get laid. It simply makes keeping things anonymous much less complicated.”

“You are here because you are spitting in the face of everyone that has ever held you to a stereotype.”

I would never have said it out loud but I did have to admit, he stopped me cold with his assessment. And he had me reassessing my opinion and impression of him.

“You are tired of being the dumb model, then?”

“The image doesn’t lend itself to a whole lot of credibility in an interview.”

“But this is an interview, don’t you think?”

“Every negative can be a positive in the proper context.”

I had already decided before this meeting that I could at least refer him to one of the domestic offices. But now…

“I like your attitude, Brad.”

I knew I was grinning like a letch but there was no stopping it. He was definitely much more than I had expected and I couldn’t wait to peel him out of that suit. 

“You never specified what you were looking for.” He stood, towering over me all long legs and broad shoulders. He slipped out of his jacket and reached to loosen his tie. “What is it you want me to do for you?”

“Is it true? You’ve never been with a man?” I stood to meet him, and his hands immediately reached to remove my jacket.

“Yes.”

“And you are willing to do anything?” I pulled his tie free and reached to unbutton his shirt.

“Anything short of bodily harm… yes.”

I couldn’t really argue with that on a first meeting. I had to fight to keep the instant fantasy of him, as a leather bound submissive, out of my head.

“Kiss me.”

I half expected him to take the soft girly approach – gentle touches, running his fingers through my hair. He should only know how to please women. I was pleasantly surprised when he grabbed me by the waist to pull me into him and then again by the aggressive kiss. His hand cupped the back of my head, putting me where he wanted me as his tongue pressed for entrance. And damn if I didn’t give it to him.

Those big hands roamed freely, touching everywhere they could reach with all the confidence and direction of a man more than comfortable in this position. I quickly put nagging doubt out of my mind. He had promised to put on a good show. That was all this was… but a damn good show so far.

He grabbed my ass and pulled me into a straddle over his thigh, tilting my hips so my cock found pressure against his hip. I think I grunted but there is good chance that it sounded more like a groan. His body was just as hard under my hands as it looked, solid, defined muscles but not brutishly so. It didn’t take long for me to get hard, especially when his hands were encouraging me to grind against his hip. I had to pull away to catch my breath and slow this down.

“So, what? You minored in acting?”

He chuckled as he examined my lips with focused intent. “I was concerned that I’d be sucking off some fat old man. I’m relieved that if I’m going to do this with a man, at least he’s attractive.”

That was not what it sounded like. Oh, he was good. I just smiled in response still kidding myself that I was the one maintaining control of this.

“Good. Then suck me off.”

I wanted his hesitation. I wanted his self loathing. He only smirked yet again as he leaned in to kiss me, his hands making quick work of my shirt, shoving it down my arms to pool at my wrists. He kissed his way down my jaw, attacking my neck, testing my sensitivities with his teeth.

“Are you stalling?”

“Are you impatient?” He breathed the words across my skin and pulled an involuntary shudder out of me . “Don’t you want it to last?”

My smart ass replies died in my throat as his hand appeared on my inner thigh, his fingers finding and tracing the outline of my hard on through my slacks. And his lips never stopped moving, tracing the line of my throat down my chest, detouring to tease at a nipple. I ran my fingers through that thick black head of hair, gripping it tight, pleased to feel him relaxing into my hand. Fuck if that didn’t make my cock twitch hard. And it twitched hard in his hand again as he dropped to his knees at my feet , eyes locked on mine. I licked my lips - damn he’d look good with a collar around his neck. Those long fingers slowly, methodically unfastened my belt, then the button, never breaking his gaze. The zipper was teased open just as my cock was teased out of my underwear.

I wanted him to be timid and reluctant. I wanted to him be disgusted with himself for what he was about to do. He leaned in slowly and wrapped his tongue around the base of my cock, leaving a hot wet trail along the underside as he stroked me with his tongue. And still his eyes never wavered – I’m not even sure he blinked. He swirled his tongue over the head, parted his lips with a lick and then sucked me in.

This fucker was lying. There was no fucking way he had never done this before.

There was no hesitation in the swirl of his tongue as he slid half my cock into his mouth. His gaze never wavered as his cheeks hollowed out as he slid back to the tip to repeat it over again. And again. And again. He didn’t flinch as he switched to just lips and tongue, exploring every centimeter of hard flesh looking more like he was savoring it than anything else. When he found my sensitive spot just under the head, his lips quirked into a crooked smirk as he ghosted his lips over it, watching me squirm.

“You’re enjoying this too much.”

“I told you I was willing to play this out.”

And with that, he wiggled his tongue into my slit before teasing at the head with his teeth, his tongue flicking at my sweet spot sending random jolts up my spine.

Actor, pretender or flat out liar, I wasn’t going to let him have the satisfaction. This was my game after all. He willingly submitted to it. I tangled my fingers in those thick glossy locks at the back of his head and shoved him down on my cock. I wanted him to protest. I wanted him to struggle. I wanted him to feel the full effect of this decision of his.

But there was no resistance. He exhaled in a rush as my cock breeched the back of his throat. There was a small struggle – I could feel the muscles in his throat protest the intrusion – but it didn’t last anywhere near long enough. There was no gagging, no tears in his eyes, no hands flat on my thighs trying to push me away. I’m not sure but I think I may have growled at that because when I realized he had deprived me once again I began fucking his mouth like he was a pro. If he was going to act like it, I would treat him like it. Somehow, I would get exactly what I wanted.

His back and shoulders tensed as I threw my hips into it, fucking his face with long deep strokes. But after a few thrusts his hands found my thighs – I thought then, I had won – but they slipped back and around to cup my ass, encouraging me further as his shoulders softened, his whole body swaying with the rhythm I set. I wanted to be angry, but how could I? His mouth was so hot and wet, his throat compliant, his long fingers teasing at my hole as he massaged my ass in encouragement.

I had long term lovers nowhere near as skilled as this.

Pleasure won out over desire as I tangled both hands in his hair and rode his face. I nearly lost it as his tongue came back into play, snaking over my cock each time I withdrew. With a few more strokes I had to pull away. I wasn’t going to let this end so soon.

And he just smirked with a cocky tilt of his head. He stayed there, kneeling on the floor at my feet, smirking at me as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Daring me with sharp, molten, honey- brown eyes.

“You’re lying to me.” I challenged him with a vicious grin. I grab his shoulders and guided him to his feet, letting my hands roam his chest. If he had been photoshopped I would never have known it.

“Would you rather I’m bad at this? This is your show. I’m sure I could manage it if thats what you want.”

That damnable smirk was much too comfortable on his face. I’d never know which was the lie.

I took my time admiring the curve of muscle, even enjoyed the little shiver as I found a ticklish spot just below his naval as I stripped him of the rest of his clothes. And those underwear ads were no lie. He was obviously waxed clean for long periods of time because the soft dusting of hair at his crotch and across his legs was smooth and fine and almost silky. Damn but he was a fine piece of man.

And as tempted as I was to worship that gorgeous cock of his, that wasn’t what we were here for. Fuck. Why’d he have to be this tempting? All those flaws I was counting on just weren’t there.

He followed my lead and stripped me of the rest of my clothes then turned to head for the bed. Jesus, he was just as tempting from behind. He slowly crawled onto the bed giving me a perfect view of his ass, parting his legs just enough so I got the full show. When he reached the headboard he lazily rolled over, bent one hand behind his head and lazily stroked his cock to life with the other.

At that point my body abandoned my well laid plans. It had ideas of its own. Much too fast, I was crawling over him, settling on top of him, cock to cock, as I leaned in to kiss him. His big hands and long fingers coursed over my back and pulled me closer, kissing me like I was the love of his life. Long deep exploratory kisses that left me panting and pressing closer for more. Without warning he rolled me over, pinning me with his weight, rolling his hips rubbing our cocks together in a slow grind.

I’d have this again. I was decided. I didn’t care if it was a lie, it felt perfect.

He moved to ravage my neck, sliding just enough to the side to find my nipple with his fingers and tug at it less than delicately. I knew I was panting as he sunk perfect white teeth into my shoulder as his fingernails dug into my nipple, quick and vicious. I nearly choked with the sudden pain but pulled him closer. Both marks were left hot and throbbing as his tongue and lips moved further down my chest.  
He slid fully to the side, pulling me along with him, grabbing my leg and forcing his own between them. I thrust into his hand as he grabbed my cock, stroking me roughly and laughing quietly as he smeared pre-come over the head, gathering the rest to coat his fingers.

“I thought you were offering me YOUR ass…” I panted between strokes.

“Am I disappointing you?” Again the evil chuckle, this time with his lips against my throat, pulling another reluctant shiver from me.

I didn’t even protest when those long clever fingers found my hole, teasing at first but slipping inside me fast and demanding. There was a slight burn but I was more than use to the intrusion. And he seemed to recognize it because he wasted no time finger fucking me, pulling and stretching me even more.

“Nnngghhhh… I still… want to… fuck you.” I was amazed I managed the words because honestly I didn’t want him to stop, especially when he curled his finger right on target.

“And you will…” He slid another finger into me and my hips gave in, rocking in time with his thrusts.

“…fuck…fuck…fuck…” I did want to fuck him but right now I wanted that big beautiful cock of his inside me.

Just as I was about to demand he do just that, his fingers disappeared. I looked to him bleary eyed and confused. He rolled me on my back and was slicking my cock with cool gelled fingers before I could even focus. I had no fucking clue where he had hidden that tube of lube nor did I care.

“Wait… you can’t just…” Damn, I did want to fuck him but he HAD to know he couldn’t just climb on without some prep first. I wanted to fuck him and make him enjoy it - against his nature and natural instincts – not rape him and do physical harm.

He shut me up with his tongue down my throat as he straddled my hips and positioned my cock over his hole.

“Relax…” He breathed against my lips as he pressed down. My hands immediately went to his hips but it was too late. He pressed my head in past his tight ring of muscle. His eyes were closed in concentration, his breathe deep. He was obviously forcing himself to relax. He paused as the head popped inside and looked to me with a long, slow, hazy gaze. I had to force myself to remember to breathe.

His ass was virgin tight but it was obviously already lubed. That tight ring wasn’t protesting as much as it was acclimating to the intrusion.

The fucker had prepared himself beforehand. 

“How…. tell me how… you did it…” I panted at him as my hands curled around his perfect ass, kneading and spreading those solid globes even further.

“Mostly my fingers but I resorted to a small plug the past couple days…”

I nearly fucking lost it right then. Just the image of this gorgeous chunk of man wearing a butt plug throughout the day. For me…

There was no fucking way he would have any fucking clue how to push those buttons so fucking hard. And as I was trying to reign myself in, he began to move, slowly pushing down further, the sharp intake of breath the only hint at his discomfort. The grin crept across my face but not for the reason I had originally anticipated. I hadn’t had to lead him in anything we did, he was doing all of this of his own free will on nothing more than my word and a handshake. I had no reason to have to follow through with our deal but damn if I wasn’t craving more of him already. No one had ever played me quite this easily before.

“Am I virgin enough for you?” Again the sly smirk accompanied that sharp gaze. Once my cock was fully seated in his ass he pushed himself upright and wiggled into my lap ensuring a snug fit.

“Fuck yes… move.”

And he did, slow and steady, still concentrating on his breathing but beginning to relax as his untested ass gripped my cock tight. Soon enough he was riding me, my hands digging into his thighs setting a demanding pace. His hands freely wandered his chest, plucking at his own nipples before sliding down his abs to cradle his balls and stroke is own cock.

“Fuck yeah… stroke it slow…” Fuck, just when I thought he couldn’t get any hotter I nearly blew my load again. I had already been on the verge several times, but it’s not like I’m some horny teenager. He stroked himself and bounced on my cock, letting the most fucking awesome groan of pure pleasure finally slip out of his throat. It was like he had my instruction manual and studied it beforehand but the one thing he didn’t seem to know was how to make this as pleasurable as possible for himself. 

I had already decided I would get those other few times out of him. Possibly a lot more than just a few. But I was determined to give him something he wasn’t counting on. I was going to ensure that he wanted to fuck me again just as badly as I wanted him to fuck me.

I planted my feet on the bed and tilted my hips, unexpectedly tossing him forward. His hands shot out to post on the bed beside my head so he didn’t crash into me. With my fingers digging into his hips to hold him in place, I thrust up into him hard. And obviously on target.

He let out a choked, surprised grunt of a moan, his eyes finally wide and unsure. I grinned even wider as I thrust up into him again pulling more of those delicious sounds out if him.

“So now I know…” Another hard thrust that turned into a smooth backstroke before sinking deep into him again. “…you really are a virgin.”

It seemed I had finally gotten the last word; his only sounds were those of shocked pleasure. He would have bruises from where my fingers dug into his hips but he didn’t seem to care. At some point he realized exactly what all the prostate hype was about because he was trying to break my grip to meet my thrusts. I leaned up to kiss that hard jaw, to nip at his throat as I drove him to the edge. Without warning I rolled him over, managing to hook his leg and not miss a stroke.

“I want to watch you come… stroke your cock…” And he did so, obediently, as his hips curled even higher trying to maintain that perfect stimulation. God fucking damn it he was beautiful.

“Fuck me… “He panted in that low, deep voice, desperation clinging to the words. “fuck me… fuck… harder… fuck me harder…”

And I did, my eyes nearly rolling into the back of my skull as I tried to force myself to hold out longer.

“Fuck…yessssss…” He hissed low and long, his back suddenly snapping tight. With a groan of sheer ecstasy he came hard, splattering his chest and neck, his ass clamping down tight on my cock with each hard, long spasm. I followed him seconds later coming deep inside his ass. I can’t be certain but I’m pretty sure I screamed.

I hadn’t come that hard since I was in high school. 

After a few shaky moments I collapsed off to the side. Both of us just laid there breathing hard. I’m pretty sure we were both surprised at how this little arrangement had turned out.

It was probably a good twenty minutes before either of us moved. I offered him a cigarette and we both smoked in silence a few minutes more.

“You can expect HR to call you Monday morning.”

Of course, I’d have to call Christensen tomorrow and fire his ass. His late night office blow jobs couldn’t ever hope to measure up to this. Firing him suddenly, over the phone, on a Sunday wasn’t company policy but it wasn’t entirely unheard of either. After all, if the man was motivated he would have learned to suck cock a bit better after all this time. I had been collecting all the ammunition I needed to make him go away quickly and quietly should the need ever arise since the day I hired him. And Brad here – well - he was now officially a need.

“I guess I passed the interview.”

“You have impressive credentials, I must admit.”

“I’m a fast learner.”

I just looked to him and smiled. I intended to be a very, very slow teacher. But, then again, I just knew that this would pose more of a challenge than the others ever had. In many ways he was dangerous. That only made me smile that much harder.

“Complete and utter discretion may be difficult if you are always that loud, Brad.”

He smiled in return and started to laugh. I had no doubt he’d probably be the end of me. But I just didn’t care.

“I am completely worth the risk.”

That sly look of his returned with a vengeance and my fate was sealed.


End file.
